


The Life of Goalie Jack

by Mattdoug



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Mental Health Issues, but no chapter ends sad, goalie jack, lots of goalie facts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26280952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattdoug/pseuds/Mattdoug
Summary: Jack's life as a goalie. Sometimes being queer and neurodivergent as a kid is just seen as being the weird kid, and goalies are weird, so maybe if he's a goalie Jack can control how weird people think he is.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There is a panic attack described in this though it's not very detailed.  
> I wrote this first chapter in one sitting so I have yet to revise it.  
> feel free to send me corrections or just chill on my tumblr gothjeffskinner

He started skating the minute they made skates small enough for him. It was natural, in his blood. It was his favorite type of tv show, book, toy, clothing, and even bedtime story. With his obvious devotion at a young age and his proximity to several Stanley Cup MVPs, Jack Zimmermann was widely believed to be the goal-scoring star of the next generation. 

Learning the basics took precedent over any kind of specialized positions but as toddler hockey turned into kid hockey into older kid hockey that changed. Jack was smaller and younger than the kids around him but was thrust into the first line center spot. That on it’s own would be scary, but the other teams seemed to want him dead or at least injured on the bench, and the only people who hated him more were the parents. 

After a particularly bad day due to his hockey game, Jack found himself sitting in his bed holding himself as the world seemed to grow evil around him. His heart was racing and his breaths were getting stuck. Every thought seemed to be about how his actions throughout the day were going to ruin everything. The words he knew people were going to say rang in his ears. He only broke the trance when his father put his hand on his son’s shoulder.

Jack looked up face red, puffy, and wet from crying. While Jack verbalized nothing Bob knew what Jack was saying. Bob sat on the bed next to his son and pulled him into a hug and let Jack cry into his shirt. 

After Jack seemed calm enough to actually go to bed, Bob stayed put. He had an idea and he was really hoping it would be a good parenting move.

“Wanna hear a Jacques Plante story?” he asked. 

Jack nodded excitedly, the former Canadians goalie always interested him. 

Bob spent the next half hour trying to recall everything he knew about Plante outside of his on-ice performance. Due to growing up in the great depression, Plante was constantly problem-solving within his own abilities and resources. Jack learned about the potato sack pads, the fair wage negotiations, reporting unregulated goal sizes, the continuous innovation on his masks, and of course the hand-knitted toques.

Jack eventually fell asleep. Bob felt successful in his attempt to teach his son that problems can be solved by using non-obvious ideas and communication or at least that he is smart even if he's different and he has the ability to change things. The next morning Bob felt so smart he recounted the whole thing to Alicia at breakfast. She giggled at her husband's clearly rehearsed phrasing that had successfullyrics impressed her.

Jack storming down the stairs interrupted his dad’s bragging.

“PAPA, MAMAN! GUESS WHAT?” 

“What?” Bob replied giving his wife a smug smile.

“IM GONNA BE A GOALIE!” Jack announced.

“That’s great honey,” Alicia replied giving her husband an even more smug smile.


	2. additional notes for formatting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'll be writing this later I'm just too tired to remember how to make it multi-chaptered with only one written

Comment if you have any things you want to see in this universe. I don't really have an overarching story so I'm open to most things :)

**Author's Note:**

> You should totally learn about all those Jacques Plante stories, the dude practically invented diy or die.


End file.
